This study aims to determine if a new technique for tonsillectomy using Coblation technology can be demonstrated to be associated with less pain and tissue damage, than tonsillectomy performed using traditional monopolar electrocautery. Records are kept of surgical technique, operative time, estimated blood loss, peri-operative assessments of medications required, pain scale ratings, and recovery periods. Histopathologic analysis is performed on one-sixth of excised tonsil specimens.